Trash de Sempre
by Seguidores da Mae Munda
Summary: RIPAGEM AUTORIZADA PELA AUTORA. Bella é uma ciumenta barraqueira e Edward um namorado violento. Pra completar, Jacob é o novo modelo de sunga da Armani e Tanya é uma bipolar. Dia dos namorados, Twilight, Mel. Fic proibida para leitores diabéticos.


**SUMMARY: Bella é uma ciumenta barraqueira e Edward um namorado violento. Pra completar, Jacob é o novo modelo de sunga da Armmani e Tanya uma vaca que cobra cincão. Dia dos namorados + Twilight = Mel. Fic proibida para leitores diabéticos. **

**Resumo: **1 dia dos namorados de Bella com Edward.**(Munda: Um? Qualquer um?)(Vovó: Ain, lá vem merda.)** Bella e Edward estão animados, mas eles encontram Jacob**(Vovó: "... para fazerem um ménage inesquecível.")**, e logo que chegam na casa encontram Tanya. O que aconterá quando Edward se sente ameaçado por Jack, e Bella por Tanya? ONE-SHOT.** (Munda: Deus nos concedeu essa graça. Amem. #bebe água benta com resíduo de lâmpadas neon#)(Vovó: Espero que a autora não me faça uma surpresa desagradável.)**

**Trash de sempre**

**Título Original: Novas experiências****(Vovó: Lesbianismo Rules!)**

**Autora: Small pervert **

**RIPAGEM AUTORIZADA PELA AUTORA. (Vovó: Acredite se quiser.)**

Em um verão de forks,** (Munda: Gemt, tô fascinada. Verão SÓ DE FORKS (que, a propósito, é nome próprio, amiga). Amay.) (#Vovó está xokatz#) **acordei dando boas vindas ao dia em que ficaria com meu namorado o dia todo**(Vovó: Quanta repetição. #joga-se em um tanque de caravelas irritadas#)**. 14 de Fevereiro, o dia mais esperado por Alice, e por mim, tenho obrigação de admitir.** (Munda: "... O dia que Edward, Emmett e Jacob vão me comer! AO MESMO TEMPO!")**

Será uma ofença**(Munda: OFENÇA? #Mãe Munda abraça um míssil teleguiado#)****(#Vovó berra 'retaliação' e 'motim da Língua Portuguesa' enquanto pula em um pé só#)** à minha fadinha particular se minha presença faltar em sua festa tão esperada de dia dos namorados.** (Vovó: Bella. Em uma festa. E feliz por isso. #come pedras de cal hidratada#)**

Ainda deitada em minha cama, sem abrir meus olhos, levantei-me, e fui diretamente a minha mesa, tateando-a à procura de minha guerreira frasqueira.** (Vovó: SAP.) (Munda: wuat...?)** Meu coração desparou,** (#Vovó imagina Bella com uma Magnum no lugar do coração#) (Munda: PUTA QUE PARIU, BELLA! Seu coração tava parado, e depois 'desparou'? QUE MEDOO! #pega um bisturi e disseca Bella#)** já sentia o chão se proximal **(Vovó: Comolidá com mistura de palavras?) (Munda: AIII! Espero que seja erro de digitação. Nada que uma boa REVISÃO não arrumasse.)**de mim e um grunido de um grito **(Vovó: 'Grunido de um grito'. E o que seria isso? Um tipo de camisinha especial usada por zoófilos?) (Munda: GRUNIDO, MELDELZ. #deita-se em brasas#) **saindo de minha garganta, o pior susto que ja tomei**(Vovó: Morra, Bella.)**. Senti um toque gelido em minha cintura**(Vovó: "...Era o Abominável Homem das Neves. Estava na hora de trabalhar.") (Munda: "... era o acento de 'gélido' beijando meu cu.")**, e em meus lábios. Terminando de me surpriender**(Vovó: Surpreenda-se com um murro no meio da testa. #coloca soco-inglês#)(Munda: ZENTIDUCÉU, BELLA É ANALFA! AVE! #se benze#)** com seu toque inesperado ele falou:

-Feliz dia dos namorados, meu amor.** (Vovó: Fodam-se no quintal da Mãe Alquina.) (Munda: Barra de espaço, não vai embora, fica comiiiigo...)** - com essas palavras perdi meu folego**(Vovó: Perdeu o cabaço, isso sim.) (#Munda está procurando o acento circunflexo na selva#)**, e com ele foi junto minhas forças, nao sentia mais minhas pernas**(Vovó: Nossa, não sabia que a minha mira era tão boa. #esconde uma pistola#)(Munda: Foi anestesiada, foi? E cadê o acento de 'não', filha de Deus?)** até sentir contorna-las com seu braço, segunrando-me como um bebe**(Vovó: Não vou comentar, me recuso.) (Munda: SEGUNRANDO-ME e BEBE. Eu vou matar essa Bella acéfala. #segura pistola de raios#)**, me levando até a cama:** (Vovó: Dinheiro na mão, calcinha no chão.)**

-Desculpe-me te assustar desse jeito, nao foi minha intensao**(#Vovó foi ao Wizard World comprar pipocas#)(Munda: MEU CÉÉÉÉREBRO! AI MEU CÉÉÉÉREBRO! ARRRGH! NEM COMENTO.)**.- sabia que nao.** (Munda: Tomanocu.)** Consegui puxar uma rajada de ar para meus pulmões**(#Vovó imagina Edward com um aspirador de pó no lugar da boca#)**, e responder:

-S-s-sem problemas. j-ja deveia ter-me acostumado**(Vovó: Rir de gaguinhos não tem graça.) (Munda: DEVEIA. Bella se alimenta de letras, fáton.)**. - As palavras prendiam em minha lingua**(#Vovó arranca a língua dela com um machado#)(Munda: Aff, come acentos, também.)**, e meu raciocineo**(#Vovó se mata com um grampeador e um copo descartável#)(#Munda sente seu cérebro corroendo#) ** estava mais lento que o normal, meus olhos pareciam luzes de natal**(#Vovó imagina luzinhas envolvendo Bella#)**. Puxei mais uma rajada de ar furiosamente para meus pulmões**(Vovó: Mas que merda! Não sabe usar outras palavras, não?)**, e rudemente levantei-me dos braços de Edward, que com sinceridade foi muito dificil para mim.** (Vovó: Difícil é ripar sóbria. #vai preparar um drink com amoníaco e éter etílico#)(Munda: Come até acentos, Bella?)**

-Minuto humano?** (Vovó: Minuto da porra, isso sim. #Gareth joga Vovó em um caminhão de lixo#)** - ele disse dando um suspiro, e pegando meu pulso. - hoje nao, por favor**(Vovó: Deixa a guria dar um cagão em paz, seu egoísta!) (Munda: Esse 'nao' tá me tirando do séio...) **. - ele deu outro suspiro, e eu me virei para olhá-lo - Mas como sei que você nao vai mudar de ideia, mas antes só deixe-me fazer uma coisa.** (#Vovó foi buscar um saquinho de vômito extragrande reforçado pois, pressente mel#)(Munda: Aff, mais 'nao'!)** - Edward se deitou em minha cama me levando junto para cima dele como nunca antes**(Vovó: Êeeennnii cccê du dimônhu!) (Munda: EPA EPA OLHA O HORÁRIO!)**, segurando minha mão esquerda e com a mão livre puxando minha cintura, deu-me o beijo mais caloroso como nenhum antes**(Vovó: Já disse isso, lesada.) (Munda: Repetição de termos? Problemas mentais? Tudo junto?)**. Com o movimento inesperado, minha respiração oscilou, e meu coração palpitou mais rapido que o de um beija-flor**(Vovó: Tecnicamente, se você para de respirar, seu coração desacelera devido a baixa oxigenação. #mostra a língua# Jamè você será farmacêutica como eu.) (Munda: Só se for 'rapido' mesmo...)**. Minha mão direita que estava livre, estava fazendo caminhos em seus cabelos cor de cobre. Nada tinha sido tão perfeito como aquele beijo inesperado. Alguns minutos se passaram e com a velocidade em que nos beijavamos,** (Vovó: Pega na dele e balança. #vai beber cerveja com Apolo#)** perdi meu folego, e ele percebeu, paralisando o contato, dando apenas um selinho e dizendo:** (Vovó: "... Que nojo! Nunca mais quero fazer isso, não me obrigue!") (Munda: "Tira a roupa, vagabunda! Fica de quatro! Assim, isso! Agora geme! Assim...")**

-Agora pode respirar, Bella.** (Munda: "Oh, você deixa?" TOSCO.)** - Abri meus olhos, nada foi tão maravilhoso como aquele momento. Atordoada e em uma posição muito constragedora**(Vovó: Em cima do bilusquinho minúsculo dele? #é levada à Arkham#)(Munda: De four on the floor? #Dinga joga garfos#)** nunca feita antes, minhas bochechas fervilharam, obviamente corando como nunca antes também. Com a mão que estava prendendo minha esquerda, subiu lentamente até chegar em meu rosto, e disse com as mais calmas palavras:** (Vovó: "... Pode pegar meu vibrador rosa, pu favô? Brigadha!") (Munda: "Gostaria de entrar para tomar uma xícara de café?")**

-Não tenha vergonha de mim, sou um simples vampiro que pira em tiver com as bochechas rosadas de puro sangue.** (Vovó: Ah, mas que poha! FAIL!) (Munda: Nossa, gente, EPIC FAIL. Edward Cullen dizendo gírias, QUE TOSCO.)**

-Não seja bobo. - Disse, virei-me rindo, percebi que ele tambem ria**(Vovó: Todo mundo está dormindo com o Bozo ultimamente...) (Munda: Inalou o acento de 'também', e tá delirando agora...)** de sua própria piada, foquei-me na mesinha onde se encontrava minha primeira intensao do dia**(Vovó: Juro que li 'tesão'. Pareceu mais engraçado.) (Munda: ACENTO, VOLTA! VEM CÁ!)**, minha frasqueira e um banho.

Mesmo que minha primeira intensão fosse bastante importante para mim, a intensão de Edward, que virou minha segunda intenção do dia, ficou presa em minha mente.** (#Vovó foi patinar no gelo#)(Munda: Quantas mil vezes você dirá 'intensão', hein, sobra de macumba?)**

-Serei o mais breve possível. Já volto. - Dei um beijo para melhor saída**(Vovó: Comufazê?)**, e caminhei até o banheiro.

A água estava incrivelmente boa**(Vovó: Meeeeeeeeente! #enlouquece#)(#Munda espanca Vovó#)**, e meu banho foi um pouco mais demorado do que o esperado.** (Munda: Masturbação é foda, hein?)** Logo que sai pela porta do banheiro, fui apanhada, não apenas pelo cheiro de ovos fritos que vinha do primeiro piso, mas tambem**(Munda: PQP, viu?)** por meu namorado-vampiro que mal deixou eu sair do banheiro**(Munda: AAAAAAAAAAAAA! DEIXOU EU? AAAA(...)AAAA!)** e como se eu fosse leve como pena, me carregou em seu colo até a cozinha onde eu encontrei os ovos fritos que laçaram meu estomago.** (Vovó: Ah, mas vá te catar. Tô cansada de todo esse clichê.) (Munda: Word diz que 'estomago' é algo cítrico, azedo. Laçaram seu azedo, Bella? A parte do seu corpo que cheira a bacalhau, foi? #Vovó joga granada em Munda#)**

-Achei que você ia precisar. - ele disse dando meu precioso sorriso torto**(#Vovó pega um pouco de Massa Coringa e conserta o sorriso de Edward#)(Munda: Cof, cof, Clichê, cof, cof.).)**, esqueci completamente o café da manha que me esperava. - Bella, respire, por favor.** (Munda: NÃÃO! Deixa essa anta morrer, Ed! Seria TÃÃO mais legal...)** eu só fiz uma comida para você **(Vovó: Faltou dizer: 'E você será minha comida!')**- ele riu de minha reação. Mas quem conseguiria aguentar um deus grego como esse**(Vovó: Kratos.) (Munda: Deus Grego? Fica a dica: pega o Hefesto.)**? Eu nao.** (#Vovó se autoflagela com uma calcinha da G-geise#)(#Munda cheira acetona#)**

-Obrigado, isso foi, desnecessário.** (Munda: Tem vírgula sobrando na oração. Assim, só por dizer.)** Eu mesma faria minha comida, eu sei que voc...-fui interrompida com um dedo gelido**(Vovó: Enfie esse dedo gélido no cu e seja muito feliz.) (Munda: "... dentro de meu nariz, que me impediu de respirar e então morri. Dê Endi.")** em meus lábios.** (Munda: Que lábios, amigue? #Gareth joga guarda-chuva em Munda#)**

-Só coma, não sei se você vai almoçar muito bem hoje, por isso, me autoresponsabilizei **(Vovó: Que diabo de vocábulo gigante é esse?) (Munda: É a reforma, caríssima Vovó.)**por seu café da manhã. - ele piscou com um só olho,** (Vovó: Olho-Tonto Moody? É você, quelido colega?)** e eu fiz sinal de positivo com a cabeça.

Comi tudo que havia em meu prato, mas era impossivel **(Vovó: Impossível é ficar limpa sendo ripadora de Twilight. #Pega Fulano pela cauda e começa a cheirá-lo de modo frenético#)(Munda: Impossível é tolerar isso sem reclamar dos acentos. #suspira# CADÊ OS ACENTOS, ANALFABELLA?) **tomar todo o achocolatado que Edward havia feito para mim, uma jarra para tres pessoas**(Vovó: Ele anda convidando alguém novo pras surubas?) (Munda: Dentro dela havia um acento, que AnalfaBella bebeu, engasgou, sufocou e morreu. Dê Endi. (2))**. Perdi um longo tempo fazendo Edward acreditar que nao queria mais o líquido**(Vovó: Vou ignorar o acento falecido pra dizer: Que líquido, meldelz?) (Munda: Nitrogênio Líquido, Vovó.)**, e fomos para a porta da frente de casa:** (Vovó: Tem moita na frente da casa da Bella e eu nem sabia!)**

-Eu dirijo - tentei inultimente.** (#Vovó cospe ácido fórmico em Bella#)(Munda: InuLtimente? Bella, tu tá se superando, hein?)**

-Bella... Na sua picape?** (Vovó: No carrinho de mão, jumento. É obvio que é naquela banheira com rodas! Shit! #leva dardo tranquilizante#)(Munda: Não, Eddie. Montados num tatu pré-histórico.)** - sua expressão era de desgosto.** (Munda: A minha também. #shora#)**

-Ta, tudo bem - Sua expressão era tao desanimada**(#Vovó foi buscar a P30#)(#Munda comprou uma Remington 950#)** que me fez desistir de dirigir, e seria um tanto imprudente continuar tentando dirigir.** (Vovó: Comulidá com repetições desnecessárias?) (Munda: Nãolidanu. Matanu. #roga Praga dos Insetos Venenosos em Bella#)**

Antes de sairmos da casa, logo apos minha fracasada **(Vovó: Li 'frango –assado'. Ri alto.) (Munda: PUTZ, VOVÓ, HAUAHUAHSUAHSHUA!)**tentativa de dirigir minha picape, Edward pegou um sobre-tudo do cabide que eu nunca havia visto antes, e colocou. Com muita curiosidade, ousei perguntar:** (Vovó: "... pra que essa camisinha tão grande?") (Munda: "E aí? Cobra quanto a hora?")**

-Por que esse sobre-tudo? De onde ele saio?** (Vovó: Ele 'saio' da luz do seu intestino grosso.) (Munda: É um sobretudo ou uma saia? Decide, menina!)**

-Estamos em um verão nao muito bom para mim, lembra?** (Vovó: E do acento, você lembra?) (Munda: Muito menos pro acento, coitado.)** - ele colocou seu rosto perto da janela, e faiscou varios e varios brilhantes**(Vovó: Faíscas saem dos meus olhos quando vejo mel.) (Munda: Ofuscou os acentos, essa beesha!)**. Perfeito. - Você disse para usar a porta, pois eu lhe dou muitos sustos entrando pelas janelas, lembra tambem?** (Vovó: "...lembra que o sol faz minha pele pinicar? Não gosto de ficar me coçando, oras!") (Munda: Acentos eu nem comento mais. Mas entrando pelas janelas? Você entra por mais de uma ao mesmo tempo, Mister M?)**

-Claro. Como poderia esquecer? E sinto que nao mudou muitas coisas - sorri. - Mas precisa mesmo usar esse sobre-tudo? Ele é tão, "Blade"**(Vovó: Ele é tão emo.) (Munda: Ui, zenti, é a fantasia da Parada Gay dele!)**. - Deu risadas, e vi que ele tbm ria.** (#Vovó amarra uma faixa como a do Rambo e pega sua P50, em seguida, atira em tudo e todos#)(Munda: INTERNETÊS É SACANAGEM! #compra lança-granadas e dispara loucamente#)**

-Alice me acontelhou.** (Vovó: Saúde!) (Munda: Palavra nova pra estuprou? Nem sabia.)** Se ela diz, o melhor à fazer é segui-la.** (Vovó: Onde a vaca vai, o boi vai atrás...#leva raquetada#)(Munda: Crase Crazy! Crase Crazy!)**

-Ela vivi**(Vovó: Ai, caráio!) (Munda: GIZUSTOMACONTA! #corre em direção a um pântano repleto de metano segurando um isqueiro#)** dizendo que é melhor eu comprar roupas novas e bonitas, mas nunca me aconteceu nada.** (Vovó: Se eu continuar ripando vai acontecer algo desagradável, pode ter certeza.)** - falei com um sorriso de criança.** (Munda: Falou com um sorriso, comufazê?)**

-É, você tem razão. Mas eu sei de um vestido Azul que ela te de...** (Munda: Azul é um personagem novo, notem.)** - ele travou quando eu abri a porta. Por um minuto pensei escultar um grunido **(Vovó: Pro inferno, Bella. Nunca mais saia de lá.) (Munda: Escultar é esculpir e gozar ao mesmo tempo, presumo.)**saindo de seu peito.

-O que foi?** (Vovó: "Chico chegou! Hihihihi!")**

-Nada, vamos logo. -Ele respondeu um pouco mais rude do que o esperado.** (Vovó: Uie, brucutu do mato!)**

-Está tudo bem?

-Claro, -Ele abriu um sorriso.** (Munda: Imaginei Edward tirando um sorriso do bolso e o desdobrando pouco a pouco. MEDO.)** - Melhor impossível. Por que?** (Vovó: Why, God? Why? Poderia continuar como farmacêutica, pra que fui virar ripadora?)**

-Nada não. Vamos?

-Vamos. - E um sorriso enorme se formou, nao sentia novamente minhas pernas.** (#Vovó incorpora o Kratos e arranca as pernas de Bella#)(Munda: Ah nem, que fic maçante e tosca! Não tô entendendo nada, e estou fazendo esforço!)**

-Bella? err, você pode respirar sem que eu tenha que pedir à você? hihi**(Vovó: Gaaaaaaayyyyzaço!) (Munda: BEESHONA.)** - ele agora estava com um sorrizinho**(Vovó: Tava com pau na boca isso sim! #Munda joga Vovó na jaula de macacos tarados#)(Munda: 'sorrizinho' é um pequeno Sonrisal? Edward tá com azia, CHOKAY!)**, mas com graça nos olhos. Perfeito novamente.** (#Vovó foi jogar Paciência Spider#)(Munda: Perfeição mata, Ed. Aliás, EU mato. #descarrega Mac 10 em Edward#)**

Ele segurou minha mão, e sorrio.** (#Vovó foi observar uma vela derreter#)(Munda: AnalfaBella ataca novamente.)** Seguimos para o carro, e pegamos a estrada em direção a sua casa, onde Alice me esperava para a sua preciosa "festa"**(Vovó: Tem go-go-boys? Se tiver, quem sabe eu apareço aí...#Gareth a enforca com cadarço de tênis#)(Munda: É uma surubénha a la The Brother's Secret, Vovó.)**. Como aquela era a primeira vez que a familia Cullen **(Vovó: Não vou falar nada.) (Munda: Também não, Vovó.) **comemorava aquele dia, com todos juntos, Alice se empougou**(Vovó: Será que você ficaria empolgada quando eu jogasse um machado em sua jugular?) (Munda: Mary te emprestou a Titansteel Destroyer, Vovó. Use-a, causa mais dor! #pega Titansteel e devasta a casa da 'familia' CUllen#)** um pouco demais, e resolveu fazer uma festa para comemorar.

Me senti**(#Vovó enfia um salto agulha nos rins#)** honrada por ter esse posto, e em fazer não só Ed feliz, mas tambem a familia**(Vovó: Sem você minha vida ficaria muito melhor. Morra, Bella! /Mary.) (Munda: Os acentos morrerão a míngua depois dessa fic.)**. Mas a vergonha é a primeira que fala, ou melhor, é a primeira que aparece, algo que me encomoda bastante**(#Vovó enfia um abacate no ânus de Bella e pergunta se incomoda#)(Munda: INCOMODA é ler essa fic sóbria. #bebe gasolina azul, ópio e açúcar#)**, bochechas rosadas fazem ficar mais rosas ainda.** (Vovó: Comufazê?)**

Depois de um tempo percebi que o carro estava se movimentando cada vez mais rapido**(Vovó: Não, ele estava parado esse tempo todo dando um cagão na beira da estrada, anta.) (Munda: A-C-E-N-T-O. A-C-E-N-T-O. A-C-E... #repete dez mil vezes#)**, olhei para Ed e seus olhos estavam espremidos e escuros, hesitei antes de perguntar, mas nao aguentava o silêcio:** (Vovó: Aguente as consequências então. #Carboniza Bella usando um lança-chamas#)(Munda: SILÊCIO, meldelz! AnalfaBella, fato! Quem reclamar leva chumbo!)**

-Algum problema? - Perguntei calma e despreocupada. - Ele balançou a cabeça negativamente, mas com um pouco de ironia, como se tivesse varios problemas incorrigiveis.** (Vovó: Morda a língua e engasgue com seu sangue, idiota.) (#Munda chupa um picolé de urânio#)**

-Claro que nao.** (#Vovó foi se alistar na marinha#)(#Munda come maria-mole de tecnécio#)** -ele balançou a cabeça negativo com ironia novamente.** (Vovó: Ain, já tá cansando.) (Munda: Mente, mente, mente!)**

-Mas, - hesitei - mas você… Nao… Pera, tem sim algo de errado.** (Vovó: Um hamster comeu o cérebro da Bella. Fatão.)**

-Deixe de ser boba **(Vovó: Comufazê?) (Munda: Impossible, my dear.)**- ele me respondeu friamente, mas quando percebeu, olhou em meus olhos e passou seus dedos, em meu rosto, levemente, causando-me arrepios.** (Vovó: T-zaum. Muitho cençoal.) (Munda: Si-moiei-se toda!)**

-Desculpe, amor. Não há problemas para você**(#Vovó está vomitando#)** - ele hesitou - mas pra mim, não é exatamente um problema, só... Nada. **(Vovó: Bipolar!) (Munda: Doido!)**- Uma pausa longa, ele parou o carro.** (Vovó: 'Uma pausa longa, ele parou o carro'. Ficou meio estranho, não?)**

-O que foi? Me fale. **(#Vovó foi a uma palestra sobre zoofilia#)(#Munda mascando chiclete de radônio#)**- ele pegou meu rosto em suas mãos, deu um beijo em minha testa fazendo um caminho até minha boca.** (#Vovó imagina Edward marcando um X sobre a boca de Bella e morre#)(Munda: DILIÇA a língua entrando nas narinas e lambendo uma catota! #vomita um pacote de pedras de crack#)**

-Nada, só um amigo, que quer falar com você - ouvi ele falar algumas palavras baixas como "Seu imundo!"** (Vovó: Bella fez novos amiguxus no sopão?) (Munda: Angela virou macho, zemt.)**, e me perguntei o que e quem era. Minha janela se abriu, e ouvi alguma coisa gritar:** (Vovó: Abriu a janela? Uiiiiee!)**

-DEIXE ELA SAIR!** (Vovó: Opa, quem vai sair?) (Munda: Meu cérebro. #sente seu cérebro escapando pela orelha#)** - um grunido saio do peito de Edward, mas nao liguei, eu reconhecia aquela voz, e abri a porta do carro.** (#Vovó foi contar as listras de uma manada de zebras#)(Munda: KAUAKAUKA, EU IMAGINEI O EDWARD DIRIGINDO EM ALTA VELOCIDADE E A BELLA ABRINDO A PORTA E CAINDO LOL HAUAAHUAH!)**

Lama, legal.** (Munda: Sua bunda crivada de balas, mais legal ainda.)**

-Não saia, Bella, vai sujar suas botas.** (Vovó: Ui, que importante esse detalhe!)** - Ed falou baixo - Por favor nao saia.** (Munda: "Ai, mona, saia não! Usa um macaquinho, nova tendência em Paris!")**

-claro, tud...- fui interrompida.** (Vovó: Ed pôs o pau na boca dela. Fataço.) (Munda: QUE NOJO, VOVÓ.)**

-Ora, está com medo, Edward?

-De você? haha, isso soa engraçado Black.** (#Vovó espanta mosca#)(Munda: Engraçado preto? Comufazê?)**

-Black? Entao... JACOB?** (Munda: Não, Billy. Ou Sirius. Ou Régulo. Ou... #Gareth a atinge com um dicionário#)** - eu o procurei pela floresta, mas só o que vi foi árvores e mato.** (#Vovó foi aplicar botóx#)(Munda: FOI árvores e mato? Querida, concordância.)**

-Ponha uma roupa e eu deixarei ela sai.** (Vovó: Conjugar verbos pra quê? Eles são tão inúteis! #tem convulsões gramaticais#)(Munda: É, conjugar pra que se você pode falar como um caipira acéfalo? #sente calafrios#)** - Ed cuspio as palavras com ferocidade.** (Vovó: Ah, mavátománunariz!) (Munda: Amor, existe uma grande diferença ente U e O. Pronuncia Ed cuspiO aí. Agora pronuncia Ed cuspiU. Qual soa mais correto? Adivinhe: cuspiu. CuspiU, U, entendeu? #dá uma de tia do primário#)**

-Sangue-sugas**(Vovó: Oh, shit.)** idiotas, sempre pensao que sabem de tudo**(Vovó: Vátecatar.) (Munda: A dica do U continua aqui, e na fic inteira, 'kay?)**. Estou de roupa, só nao muito grandes. - as ultimas palavras ele falou não muito alto.** (#Vovó foi comprar pastéis#)(Munda: Pera: ela está de roupa(singular) não muito grandes (plural)? Querida, concordância. (2))**

-Jack? Está ai? O que foi? Por que está aqui?** (Vovó: Quantas perguntas, Timoty!)** - perguntas e perguntas, mas eu estava tao feliz em saber que Jack estava ali, ele sempre me fazia ficar um pouco mais feliz, mesmo que fosse impossivel.** (Vovó: Contradições. Comulidá?) (Munda: Aff, nem li.)**

-Sim, estou aqui, mas o seu sangue-suga nao quer deixar você falar comigo**(Vovó: Como foi que esse hífen foi parar aí?) (Munda: Foi parido. Só pode.)** - virei para Edward, e seus olhos estavam negros.

-Por que ed? O que foi?** (Munda: Letra maiúscula, por favor. Tenho certeza que pelo menos ISSO você sabe.)**

-Hoje é dia dos namorados Bella, O sangue-suga acha que só ele pode lhe presentear hoje.** (#Vovó vai jogar ping-pong com o Cotoco#)(Munda: Epa, eu também posso. Tó, Bella. #oferece granada destravada#)** - Jack me respondeu no lugar de Edward.

-Ahm! me presentear? - Ok, agora eu tou confunsa.** (Munda: CONFUNSA? Bella é fanha MESMO. #paga fonoaudiólogo à Bella#)** Ed está com ciumes? Mas, do Jack?** (Vovó: Não, do Indiana Jones.) (Munda: De mim. Meu presente é mara, pode dizer. #presencia Bella, Jacob e Edward explodindo#)**

-Sim - a voz estava mais clara agora, e quando me virei para a porta aberta, vi Jack só de, ahm?, sunga!** (Vovó: De que buraco o Jacob tirou a sunga? De cueca seria mais razoável...) (Munda: IMAGEM MENTAL DILIÇOSA, VEM NI MIM, SHARKBOY! #baba#)** - Ele nao quer que você me olhe desse jeito, e muito menos que eu te dê um presente. Nao leio mentes, mas isso está na cara, olhe para ele se matando de ciumes por dentro.** (Vovó: Se mate com cianeto e me faça feliz.) (Munda: Melhor: peça pra brincar com JigSaw. BWHAHAHAHUHA!)**

-Faça logo o que quer fazer, eu estou apressado -Edward falou grunindo**(Vovó: Comufazê? Ele também assobia e chupa cana?) (Munda: Acho que grunhindo seria o correto, não?)**, suas mãos estavam quase rasgando o couro do volante do carro. O motivo do ciume nao estava mais tao oculto**(Vovó: Oculte a sua ignorância, Bella.) (Munda: Ciúme e tão. Palavras acentuadas, capicci?)**. Se alguma mulher aparece de biquine na frente do Edward, eu nao tambem aguentaria.** (Vovó: Aposto cincão que a Bella pulava nela!) (Munda: BIQUINE. Bella, tó, você precisa. #enfia dicionário na goela de Bella#)**

-Não esculte **(Vovó: Hã?) (Munda: Comofazer?) **o que ele diz.

-Vamos Bella, nao me deixe aqui boiando, por favor**(#Vovó imagina uma bosta com cara de Jacob e morre#)(Munda: Imaginei Jacob boiando entre cadáveres no Ganges.)**? Saia desse carro, e deixe eu te ver melhor - antes de sair do carro, toquei a mao**(Munda: TEM. ACENTO.)** de Edward, e disse baixo "eu te amo", ele balançou a cabeça positivo; sai do carro, e vi o corpo esbelto de Jacob,** (Munda: UUUUI, ESBELTA! #imagina Jacob cantando 'eu sei que eu sou bonita e gostosaaaa, e sei que você me olha e me que-er!' e explode#)** talvez perdi o ar, mas foi pouco, jurei ouvir Edward rosnar, e Jack dar uma risadinha, mas preferi nao intender.** (Vovó: 'intender'. Caráio, a coisa tá feia. O pior que eu não sou responsável por ripar os erros de português e tô fazendo isso...) (Munda: Gareth se contorceria lendo isso. Mary e Don também. Aliás, TODAS AS PESSOAS QUE POSSUEM CÉREBROS.)**

-O que foi Jack?** (Munda: Ué, aquele lobisomem T-ZUDU que tá aí, paradão de sunga! Pegou Alzheimer, Bella?)**

-Queria te dar isso.** (Vovó: "... então Jacob se virou, abaixou as calças e deu seu canecão de couro para a Bella.")** - Em suas mãos havia um colar bastante grande por sinal. Jack me explicou que era para dar 3 voltas**(Munda: Num pé só? HAUHAUAHUA! Bella dejeto de macumba, fato!)**, e ficar com 3 pingentes aparecendo. Os pingentes com simbolos**(Munda: "... dos acentos mortos nesse trash.")** que nunca tinha visto antes**(Vovó: "...um pênis, uma vagina e um chicote.") **, significavam: 1°**(Munda: Anal.)**Proteção 2°**(Munda: Consolo)**amor e 3°**(Munda: Boquete)**vida. Perguntei de onde eram aqueles simbolos,** (Munda: Do centro de seu cu enrugado. MÃOS AO ALTO! DEVOLVA O ACENTO!)** mas ele nao me respondeu, me pedio um abraço e nao pudi deixar de lhe dar**(#Vovó foi jogar The Sims#)(Munda: PEDIO e PUDI, DELZMEU! #joga água em dez litros de ácido sulfúrico#)**. Entrei no carro, e Edward tinha apenas mudado sua espressão de raiva**(#Vovó quebra o teclado ao meio#)(#Munda queima doze ratos verdes mortos para invocar uma chuva de motosserras sobre Bella#)**, para ódio, ele soltou do carro, e quando estava perto de dar um soco na cara de Jacob, gritei com todas as minhas forças:** (Vovó: "... vá pra puta que pariiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiu!) (Munda: "NÃO BRIGUEM! Eu deixo os dois me comerem, ao mesmo tempo!")**

-Edward! NÃO! - antes que podesse sair do carro**(#Vovó faz uma carreirinha de fubá mimoso#)(Munda: PODESSE. #toma banho em plástico derretido#)**, Jack ja está em sua forma de lobo, e jogou Edward longe, Jack respirou fundo, e conseguiu voltar a sua forma humana, tao rapido que seria impossivel**(#Vovó cai no chão, começa a babar e seus olhos giram de maneira estranha#)(#Munda começa a gritar coisas impróprias enquanto esmurra, chuta e morde tudo o que consegue#)**, para qualquer outro lobo. Nú e sem vergonha, gritou:** (Munda: NU NÃO TEM ACENTO! É TIPO ANGU E CU! AAARRGH! #babando sangue#)**

-Só nao te mato agora verme**(Vovó: Vegeta!)**, porque se fizesse,** (Munda: Vírgula desnecessária, RAPA FORA, ZÉ MANÉ! #enxota a vírgula#)** Bella nunca mais olharia para mim!

Jacob desapareceu na mata e eu olhei para onde Edward havia sido jogando, e fui correndo quado o vi se limpar.** (#Vovó está fazendo pulseiras hippies#)(Munda: QUADO é um ritual mexicano em que as senhoras de 78 anos tem de transar com uma girafa macho por um mês e 3 dias.)**

-Não se preoculpe**(Vovó: Ai. #desmaia após beber 3 litros de vodka#)(Munda: PREOCULPE. Bella tem sotaque? Língua presa? É fanha? Algo do tipo?) **, entre no carro. - Obedeci, e logo ele ja estava dentro do carro. Quando ele estava ligando o carro,** (Munda: Fala 'carro' mais uma vez. #segurando punhal#)** virei-me para ele e lhe dei um abraço; Lhe disse que nao era preciso ter feito aquilo e que eu o amava mais que minha propria vida,** (Munda: Sou alérgica a clichê! #espirra como louca#)** e que aquilo foi bobagem**(Vovó: Bobagem é postar uma coisa dessas no site.)**. Estiquei-me para dar-lhe um beijo na bochecha, e acabei me surpriendendo**(Vovó: Senhor, valei-me.) (#Munda pega a Titansteel e mata Bella #)**, quando ele me puxou e me beijou nos lábios**(Vovó: Quais?) (Munda: Os do sovaco. (?))**. Outro caloroso beijo, me deixando sem folego,** (Munda: Gareth me disse que 'folego' é o nome da genitália de um papagaio albino anão.)** e quase me fazendo perder todos os sentidos. Ele me largou, mas nao parou o beijo, e nem eu.** (Vovó: Hã?//) (Munda: Quantos metros de lábio vocês têm? #shokada#)**

Chegamos à casa,** (Munda: "Se 'casa' estiver significando 'lar', não use a crase", já disse o Pai Word.)** a primeira que avistei foi Alice, e não foi a expressão que esperei que estava no rosto da minha fadinha favorita**(Vovó: Que bando de adjetivos mais toscos.) (Munda: Sua colega de siririca QUE EU SEI!)**. Olhei para Ed e sua expressao de felicidade, em milessimos**(Vovó: Aiiiiiiiiinnnn, quero desistir da fic, posso?) (#Munda foi beber amônia com álcool puro#)** mudaram completamente para preocupação, e espanto.** (Munda: Vírgula inútil de novo, sinal de que a fic NÃO foi betada.)**

-Edward, temos visita, e nossa festa foi canselada. **(Vovó: Cancele a porção de ignorância grelhada e traga dois pratos de Aurélio, por favor./Céci.) (Munda: DIVINO ESPÍRITO SANTO, não é possível! Bella passou 34 dos seus 18 anos na roça, foi?) **- Disse alice espantada.** (Munda: Nem comento.)**

-Como você nao viu isso? -Ed lhe perguntou com preocupaçao, preferi nao me meter.** (Vovó: Mete a cara no dicionário e faça muitos ripadores felizes.) (#Munda pulou num moedor de carne gigante#)**

-Pelo que contaram os lobos estavam os seguindo, e nao pudi ver que eles estavam à caminho.** (#Vovó mistura querosene e Kuat em um copo do Bob Esponja#)(Munda: Edward também é da roça, gemt!)**

-Vamos Bella.** (#Vovó toma o drink citado acima#)** Temos que ti apresentar alguns amigos **(#Vovó faz carinha de órfã#)(Munda: TI. **_**TI. TIIIIII! **_**#invoca o Cerberus e o manda em Edward#) **. - Edward me falou e segurou minha mao,** (Munda: Né? Aquela parte do corpo que possui pelos cor-de-rosa e é responsável pela lubrificação anal?)** caminhamos até a porta. Ao entrar vi Emmet e Roselie se amassando no sofá**(#Vovó imagina a cena e morre#)(Munda: Na saga eles eram mais de respeito. –n)**. Caminhamos até a cozinha onde Jasper estava à espera de Alice:

-Meu amor - disse alice **(#Vovó chuta o monitor#)(#Munda prega Bella na cruz#)**- vamos aqui em cima, preciso falar com você. Edward, eles estão la no lago junto de Esme e Carlisle à sua espera. Bella, feliz valentine's days.** (Munda: FELIZ (português) VALENTINE'S DAY****S(****inglês e plural). Devido a essa oração, eu decreto 'alice' culpada de ser uma doida varrida que merece ser flagelada. #pega metralhadora de helicóptero e a descarrega em 'alice'#)** - ela disse as ultimas palavras apertando as nadegas de Jasper**(#Vovó faz um sanduíche de presunto e leva pro Chaves#)(Munda: É por aí que você nota quem é o ativo da relassaum.)**, algo que eu fiquei um pouco espantada em ver.** (Munda: Acredite, beibi, TODAS nós ficamos.)**

-Obrigada, pra vo-vocês tambem**(#Vovó sai do recinto e é arrastada de volta por Gareth#)(Munda: O acento eu não comento, não, nem precisa. Mas a gagueira dessa AnalfaBella 3000 É ZUEIRA! #enfia ferro em brasa na traquéia de Bella#)** - senti minhas bochechas queimarem. - Quem está la fora Edward?** (Vovó: 'Fora Edward' é alguma espécie de tulipa canadense?) (Munda: Não, Vovó. É um fluido corporal dos pandas que tem gosto de nectarina.)**

-Uns amigos. Vamos lá conhece-los?** (Vovó: ...-not.)**

-Mas, alice? E sua festa?** (Vovó: Ain, cansei disso. Quero a morte.)**

-Minha festinha falhou. Um imprevisto, e meus planos foram por agua a baixo. Isso era para ser impossivel**(#Vovó respira fundo e olha para a janela#)(Munda: Vovó tá com a macaca hoje!)**! Eu nao aguento esses lobos , ARGH! Eles me dariam nos nervos se eu tivesse alguns.** (Vovó: Alice lê Capricho, fato.) (Munda: E TU NÃO TEM? Pra mim, quando se vira vampiro os nervos ficam INUTILIZADOS, não deixam de existir... Essa autora merece a ripagem!)**

-Mas, o que eles fizeram?** (Vovó: "Comeram a minha vovozinha!") (Munda: " Arrancaram meus olhos e os comeram como petiscos.")**

-Nada Belinha, nada, agora conheça logo os amigos, para você e Edward poderem fazer a festinha de vocês à sós**(Vovó: Uuuuuuuuuuie!) (Munda: ABRE A BOOOOOCA E FECHA OS OLHOS! TOMA TOMA TOMA TOMA! #é possuída pelo ritmo do funk#)** - senti que corava novamente. E balancei a cabeça positiva.** (#Vovó imagina Bella respondendo como uma esposa submissa e morre#)(Munda: Sua cabeça tem carga positiva? Bella é um cátion? Ou faltou o –mente? Viu só, Vovó, quando não sobra, falta!) **- Edward me pegou no colo e me levou até o lago**(Munda: A-FO-GA! A-FO-GA! A-FO-... #tearleader feelings) (Vovó: De volta à lagoa azul. FAIL.)**. Vi Carlisle sentado na grama com dois desconhecidos**(Vovó: OPA! Carlisle é gay e eu nem sabia?) (Munda: SURUBA! SÉCSO! ORGIA! CHAMAEL, CACÁ! #se joga em Carlisle#)**, Esme em pé conversando com uma linda vampira tambem desconhecida no lago**(Munda: Dentro do lago?) (Vovó: A lagoa azul é febre no mundo dos vampiros.)**. Eles riam e conversavam muito rapido, tanto que acompanha-los seria estupidez. Edward pigarreou, e todos pararam**(Vovó: Noooffa, que detalhe importante!)**. Tenho certeza que ja sabiam que tinhamos chego,** (#Munda arranca os próprios olhos e coloca duas bolas de golfe no lugar#)** mas o papo deveria estar bom o bastante para nao parar.** (Vovó: A nem! Recuso-me, não quero, não vou! #faz pirraça#)**

-Chegamos. - Disse Edward sorrindo, mas seus olhos eram inlegisveis**(Vovó: Momento confuso número 214654106874.) (Munda: Bella tá com um pau na boca, só pode!)**. Os tres vampiros desconhecidos paralisaram no mesmo instante em que Edward terminou suas palavras. A mais bela vampira que tinha visto, depois de Roselie,** (Munda: ROSELIE! #engole lâminas de barbear#)** estava em minha frente, vestida apenas com um short e uma blusa branca, molhadas, er a vampira que estava no lago, em um piscar de olhos ela estava em minha frente, falando com… Com Edward. No momento que consegui mexer-me, vi como Edward olhava para ela, e uma faca pareceu penetrar em meu estomago **(Vovó: Não fui eu, juro. #esconde a faca do Rambo#)**. Os olhos de Edward percorriao o corpo da corpo esbelto e à amotra por conta das peças molhadas trancavão a atençao dos olhos de Edward**(Vovó: Aaaaaaaaaaahhh, 5286297987 erros em uma frase. Levem-me pra Arkham, eu peço.)**. A desconhecida sorria com o extase de meu namorado. Quem ela pensava que era?** (Vovó: Uma pessoa que tem o Gostosa Card, diferente de você.) (Munda: Depois do ROSELIE, nem li o resto. Essa fic não merece. #esnoba#)**

Cutuquei Edward, e ele pigarriou**(Munda: PI-GAR-RI-OU. PUTA-QUE-PARIU-MEU-CU.)** baixo, pegando minha mão e dizendo:** (Vovó: "...hum, mais forte! Faz de novo?")**

-Tanya, esta é Bella. - senti um pácto de frieza vindo da desconhecida chamada Tanya,** (Munda: Um pacto? Com acento desnecessário e tudo? Tanya satanista, sempre soube.)** parecia até que eu que estava tisando o namorado dela e ela estranhamente nao se tocou que aquele era o seu papel.** (Vovó: Aaaaahhh! #corre como louca e se choca com a parede#)(Munda: TISANDO. AnalfaBella inventando vocábulos, MEDO EXTREMO!)**

-Bella, que prazer conhece-la **(Vovó: Come o rabo dela então.) (Munda: Nossa, Vovó, AKAUAKAUAK!)**- um tom de ironia e desprezo passou em sua voz ao chamar meu nome. O que eu havia feito de tão mal?** (Vovó: Aããrrr, nascer?) (Munda: Ser analfabella, ops, analfabeta.)**

-Olá. -Minha voz saio fria inconcientemente**(Vovó: MENTE, MENTE, MENTE, MENTE. CARÁÁÁÁIO, QUE INFERNO!) (Munda: Katara Dumbledore feelings. Isso sem falar no 'saio'.)**. E olhei para Edward, uma onda de puro calor,** (Munda: Primeiro fria, depois quente! Choque térmico, WEE!)(Munda 2: Vírgula obtusa aqui.)** e ódio se chocou em mim. Na hora em que vi Edward olhar para essa tal de Tanya com os olhos brilhando, me senti fervilhar de raiva. Algo muito forte me penetrou,** (Munda: EPAEPAEPA, NC ASSIM, SEM MAIS NEM MENOS? O HOMEM INVISÍVELA APARECEU DO NADA E COMEU A BELLA? QUE MEDO.)** parecia que meus olhos queimavam e eu queria acabar com essa Tanay**(Vovó: Quem? Por acaso a Tanya é bipolar?) (Munda: AH TÁ, foi essa 'Tanay' que penetrou a Bella usando um dildo!)**. E me toquei, se Edward se vislumbra tanto com essa mulher-vampira-perfeita.** (Munda: PONTO FINAL INDEVIDO, PONTO FINAL INDEVIDO!)** O que ele está fazendo comigo?** (Vovó: Edward gosta de se aventurar com coisas novas. Gaaaaaaaay!)**

Sem pensar duas vezes, dei dois passo**(#Munda começa a berrar e chorar, se perguntando por que se tornou ripadora, e pedindo que JK venha a acalentar#)** para tras e com uma pedra no coraçao ditei as palavras:** (Munda: "Bolo, Casa, Amigo, Luís, Gato, Fuba..." #apedrejada# Pô, ditado, pré-primário, sacou? #sorriso amarelo# Pelo menos na minha época era assim.)(Vovó: Mavá... #Munda desacorda Vovó#)**

-Sejam felizes.-Virei-me de costas para os vampiros presentes ali e segue para à casa correndo o mais rapido possivel.** (Munda: MIMIMI, Eddie me traiu com uma mulher muito mais bonita e equilibrada que eu mimimi vou beber todo o meu estoque de Gadernal e morrer de overdose mimimi!)** Quanto mais corria mais sentia ficar frio, meu coraçao se apertava, e simplesmente cai sem forças no verde.** (Munda: É porque seu 'coraçao' parou, Bella querida. #solta fogos#)** Correntes frias laçaram meu quadrio**(Vovó: Hã? Comufazê?) (Munda: O ouvido interno, segundo Gareth.)**, e uma voz inesplicavelmente**(#Vovó rouba um livro de macumba nível 7 de Gareth#)(#Munda invoca um redemoinho de cacos de vidro em Bella#)** melodiosa e linda falou atras de mim:** (#Vovó começa a invocar Hittler com um dos cânticos#)(#Munda adiciona pregos afiados na tempestade#)**

-O que você estava pensando? - Uma pausa. - Você ficou louca de vez? - Outro profundo silencio.** (#Munda provoca um terremoto em Forks usando apenas um pneu murcho e três pelos do bigode de Fulano#)** - Você está bem? O que aconteceu? Por que voce fez aquilo? Por que você disse aquilo? Eu fiz algo de mal?** (Munda: Interrogatório criminal.)** Eu sabia que isso iria acontecer.** (Vovó: Hã? Momento confuso nº 5641786417.)** -Suas ultimas palavras sairam sofridas e agoneadas**(#Vovó arranha a mesa de mogno com as unhas, deixando sulcos de 4cm de profundidade#)(#Munda soca o chão a la Dourado#)**, entao como ele poderia saber? Nao importava como, nem quem, nem porquê. Fui bombardeada por perguntas,** (Munda: Imaginei perguntas envoltas em fogo caindo do céu e atingindo Bella.) ** perguntas que cada vez ditas para mim, mas me doia,** (#Munda ara todo o Saara com os dentes#)** eu sabia muito bem o que aconteceu, e nao foi, nem é normal, eu tinha respostas para suas perguntas.** (Vovó: Aaaaaah, quantas perguntas, não? Esclareça.)**

-Voce pensa que eu sou estupida?** (Vovó: Sim.) (Munda: Somos dois.)** Que eu nao vi o modo como você à olhou,** (Munda: CRASE, SAI DAÍ!)** como voce à desejou**(Vovó: Cooooorna!) (Munda: CRAAAASE, SAI AGORA!)**? Eu nao sou nenhuma criança de 5anos,** (Munda: Claro, porque para isso você deveria usar a barra de espaço.)** Edward. Se você à quer tanto,** (Munda: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, SE NÃO SABE USAR A CRASE, NÃO USA, AUTORA MISERENTA!)** por que voce ainda está comigo**(Vovó: Já disse, ele gosta de coisas exóticas.) (Munda: Bella, exótica? Só se for no quesito loucura e estranhice.)**? Eu estou abrindo as portas**(Vovó: Uiiiiiiiie! #Munda ameaça Vovó com uma motosserra#)(Munda: NC!)** para voce ser feliz, entao nao me faça sofrer mais ficando comigo e desejando outra!** (Vovó: Soninho. Acho que vou dormir. Zzzzzz... #sonhando com Jesus Návas#)(Munda: Quase uma novela mexicana no quesito drama!)**

-Como assim, Bella? Você está ficando louca?** (Vovó: Errr, sim? Tenho minhas dúvidas.) (Munda: SEM. DÚVIDA.)**

-Nao, Edward, nao estou louca, eu só acredito no que vejo!** (Vovó: #imita o Sílvio Santos# Só acredito veeeendo!) (#Munda bate o teclado na cabeça de Vovó#)**

-Ah, entao é assim? Você vê algo, e acredita? E quanto a mim? Eu vi voce quase desmaiar de surpresa quando viu o corpo de Jacob exporto nao faz 30mim!** (Vovó: Ui, lavando roupa suja em público. Que decadência.) (Munda: EXPORTO? EX-PORTO? Ou será exposto? E esse 30mim, o que significa? Trinta Edwards? Eu dispenso. #vomita#) ** E eu nao fiz nada! Voce nao sabe o quao eu me guardo para nao partir a cara daquele puguento**(#Vovó está mordendo o mouse por isso não pode comentar#)(#Munda se desfazendo em lágrimas enquanto abraça fotos de Juscelino Kubitscheck#) **! Voce nao sabe o quao eu sofro por ver voce ficar sem folego por outro cara! Entao nao venha dizer que voce é a unica que ve as coisas!** (#Vovó enfia o dedo no processador e leva um choque de 3000 volts#)(#Munda, num surto psicótico, faz um ritual proibido e desintegra tudo num raio de 30km#)**

-Como assim? Eu fico louca pelo Jacob!Ao contrario de voce**(#Vovó gostou do 1º choque e repete a dose#)(#Munda, não satisfeita, faz outro ritual proibido e invoca noventa mil frangos pretos antropófagos e os manda na autora#)**, que quase atacou aquela, aquela, aquela Tanya ali mesmo! Nao venha dizer que estou mentindo, porque eu nao estou! Eu te amo Edward, e se for pra você ficar feliz, nao vou brigar para que voce nao fique com aquela mulher, Jacob é meu amigo!** (#Vovó, completamente tostada, foi fazer um bolo#)(#Munda, dando risadas diabólicas, atrai um cometa do tamanho de Júpiter e o atira na autora#)**

-Tanay tambem é uma amiga!** (Vovó: Quem? A Tanay de novo? Ah, droga!) (Munda: PQP, não era erro! #prepara mais um ritual proibido#)**

-Nao foi o que deu à impressao!** (Vovó: Morra engasgada com seu veneno, Bella.) (Munda: E então Bella se sufocou com a crase inútil que Mãe Munda enfiou na sua garganta e morreu. Dê Endi. (3)) (Vovó: Mãe Munda Uin! Perfequiti!)**

-Nem voce com o jacob!** (Vovó: Morra engasgado com o seu veneno, Edward.) (Munda: Depois disso, Edward morreu de traumatismo craniano, pois Mãe Munda bateu sua cabeça num material cento e trinta e oito mil vezes mais duro que diamante. Dê Endi. (4)) (Vovó: Mãe Munda Uin! Perfequiti!²)**

-Jacob é meu amigo!

-Tanya tambem!** (Vovó: E o Homem do Saco? E o Kiko?) (Munda: E o ET de Varginha? E a Cinderela?)**

-AARGH! - Gritei, e ele grunio bem alto.** (Vovó: Vápáputhaquelhepaliu!) (#Munda abre a caixa de Pandora e come os biscoitinhos amaldiçoados que estão dentro dela#)**

-INTENDA BELLA, EU TE AMO, E NADA NEM NINGUEM MUDARÁ ISSO!** (Vovó: Será que uma P50 faria pelo menos um arranhãozinho?) (Munda: Sabe, até seria romântico, se não tivesse esse 'intenda'. #oferece os biscoitinhos amaldiçoados a Edward#)** - as garras gelidas que me prendiam de costa para seu rosto, me viraram com velocidade**(Vovó: É o créu, sabia!) (Munda: O REBOLATION, O REBOLATION... #dança#)**, e inesperadamente seus lábios pegaram os meus com violencia, seu halito invadio minha mente**(#Vovó faz uma vassoura de cabo longo sumir em Bella#)**, e eu perdi a linha dos pensamentos, fazendo-me responder ao seu beijo.** (#Munda se recusou a ler e está lambendo o farelo dos biscoitinhos amaldiçoados#)**

-Desculpe-me, eu nao quis faze-la pensar nessas coisas.- ele olhava em meus olhos, e senti culpa em seus olhos, me senti culpada por, alem de ter feito essa cena toda com ele e de ter tirado conclusoes precipitadas**(#Vovó lixa as unhas#)(#Munda passa base nas unhas#)**; ter, mesmo que fosse inconscientemente, pensado em Jacob.

-Me desculpe voce**(Munda: Nemli, meu médico recomendou DISTÂNCIA de erros! #faz a cutícula#)**, eu que fui criança de ter duvidado de voce**(Vovó: Já ficou chato...) (#Munda faz as unhas do pé#)**, de ter dito todas essas coisas! - suas maos seguraram meu rosto, e ele disse:** (Vovó: PNC.) (Munda: FDP.)**

-Eu te dei impressoes ruins, me desculpe**(Vovó: Ah, nem.)**, te magoei e isso foi a pior coisa que ja fiz. Prometo que nunca mais irá acontecer isso! Principalmente,** (Munda: VÍRGULA INÚTIL.)** no dia dos namorados.** (Vovó: E nos outros dias não tem galho, não?) (Munda: Pra você ver como isso não faz sentido, Vovó. #chupando drops#)**

-Me desculpe tambem, eu te disse coisas que voce nao merecia escutar**(Vovó: Ah, merecia sim! Bobo, feio, chato, cara de mamão!)**. Tambem errei te dando impressoes… impressoes**(Vovó: Chega dessa palavra. Já deu.)** ruins sobre como penso sobre jacob**(Munda: Caps Lock é de graça, viu?)**, mas te prometo que isso nao passa de amizade, gosto de jacob,** (Munda: Ouviu, Ed? Quer que eu repita? CAPS LOCK É DE GRAÇA.)** mas voce é a unica pessoa para mim.** (#Vovó foi se bronzear na laje#)(#Munda cheirando clorofórmio#)**

-Assim como voce é para mim! - ele me beijou profundamente, mas delicado. Foi o dia de novas esperiencias,** (Vovó: Ela errou uma palavra que usou no título. Perdi a vontade de comer.)** **(Munda: Autora, eu me segurei a fic INTEIRA, mas isso é demais. MORRE, PESTE.)**foi a nossa primeira briga, foi o nosso primeiro ataque de ciumes, foi o nosso primeiro dia dos namorados.** (Vovó: Juuuuuuura?) (Munda: Nossa, que poético. #boceja#)**

**Fiim (: ****(#Munda glorifica a Deus com todas as suas forças#)**

**Gente, muito obrigado por quem leu****(Vovó: Não me agradeça, fui obrigada.) (Munda: Acho que o correto seria PRA quem leu. Ah, nem adianta ensinar, mesmo... #vai beber cachaça#)****, aceito reviews *-* e sabe Aceito criticas****(Vovó: Ripagem conta?) (Munda: Ela permitiu a ripagem, note.)****, é a primeira fic que eu publico, e eu estou muito anciosa com as minhas criticas****(Vovó: Não fique.) (Munda: ANSIOSA pode, ANCIOSA não.)****. Pensei muito antes de postar, e fiquei com medo de que ninguem gostasse, nhaa ****(Vovó: Juuuura?) (Munda: Nem se esforce, amor. #soprando as unhas para o esmalte secar mais rápido#)****. Por favor, um review fortifica muito um escritor o/ Hihi****(Vovó: Biotônico Fontoura também. #Gareth espanca Vovó#)(Munda: NOSSA, VOVÓ, QUE TOSCO.)****. Eu quero muito saber como minha fic se saio,**** (Munda: Bem, cláááro. Principalmente com esses LINDOS erros propositais. #atira na autora#)**** de acordo com os reviews, eu vou fazer uma fic nova, e assim vai. Obrigado :)**** (Vovó: Por nada.) (Munda: Disponha. #assobia#)**

**Vovó recebeu da Prefeitura de Simcity uma medalha de Menção Honrosa por ter ripado a fic até o fim. A medalha foi dedicada à autora.**

**Mãe Munda venceu o concurso " As Mais Bonitas Unhas Do Acre", cujo prêmio era uma noite de amor com Tom Welling. Mãe Munda está desaparecida há três meses. Tom Welling também.**


End file.
